El baile de disfraces
by Megumi014
Summary: [SasukeNaruto], un poco de KakashiIruka. En Konoha se va a celebrar un baile de disfraces. ¿Qué pasará en dicho baile? [One Shoot]


Hola Aquí Megumi014 con un nuevo fic de Naruto. Espero que os guste.

Advertencia: Aunque ponga PG-13, yo lo clasificaría más bien PG-15 o 16, más bien a partir del trozo final.

Advertencia 2: Shounen-Ai, ¿ok? Es decir chico/chico, más exactamente Sasuke/Naruto, aunque más bien en esta historia me declino por el Naruto/Sasuke. También tiene un poco de Kakashi/Iruka, pero muy poco.

Aviso para Yuna Auki si se pasa por aquí XD: sorry por el Kakashi/Iruka, pero es sagrado. Tranquila que es muy poquito.

Negación: Naruto no me pertenece ¬¬, lástima, con la de cosas que haría... XD

Comencemos con el fanfic :)

EL BAILE DE DISFRACES

(Naruto POV)

Aquel día era como cualquier otro, con un sol espléndido y una brisa calmada.

Kakashi nos había reunido en la plaza del pueblo y como siempre, llegaba tarde.

Al no saber que hacer comencé a observar a mis compañeros de grupo. En aquel momento estaba más bien tranquilo, calmado, y no tenía muchas ganas de gritar como de costumbre.

Primero me fijé en Sakura.

Ella, al igual que Sasuke y yo ya era un chunin (ninja de grado medio), pero seguíamos reuniéndonos con Kakashi de vez en cuando.

Con 16 años ya había dado el cambio que todas las chicas hacen, y ahora la frente no era lo único que tenía grande. Se había dejado crecer de nuevo el cabello rosa hasta los hombros, y continuaba llevando la cinta en forma de diadema.

Hacía tiempo que me había dejado de gustar la peli-rosa. La consideraba alguien muy cercana a mí, como una hermana, pero ya está.

No sabía cuando había dejado de lado a Sakura y había comenzado a sentir nuevas sensaciones por cierto Uchiha, pero ahora lo notaba claramente:

Estaba enamorado de Sasuke.

Desvié la mirada de la chica y la pasé al objeto de mis deseos.

Había crecido mucho, y me sacaba aproximadamente una cabeza de alto. Aunque tenía la fuerza propia de un chico de 17 años, que entrenaba desde que era pequeño, seguía siendo delgaducho y bastante pálido, pero con una mirada penetrante, oscura como la noche, que hacía que mi cuerpo ardiera cada vez que me miraba.

Sasuke notó que le observaba, me devolvió la mirada que le estaba dando y me ruboricé, bajando la mirada al suelo. Desde hacía tiempo, Sasuke ya no me chinchaba con el juego de ser "mi rival". Pero en los últimos días volvió de nuevo a las andadas, y me intentaba provocar, llamándome dobe o acercándose más de lo habitual, mientras me susurraba cosas tan normales, como los buenos días, cerca del oído.

Sinceramente, odiaba que hiciera aquello, por que me ponía nervioso y despertaba las hormonas de mi cuerpo. Odiaba ver como Sasuke sonreía con satisfacción cada vez que me ruborizaba por su proximidad. Parecía que le gustara ver como sufría por su culpa.

Kakashi apareció al poco tiempo, y Sakura y yo le amonestamos como en los viejos tiempos por llegar tarde.

Después de charlar un rato sobre las novedades de nuestras vidas, Kakashi nos comentó algo que al principio no me interesó mucho:

-Chicos, de aquí unos días Iruka y yo hemos planeado hacer un baile de disfraces. Van a venir todos los chunin de la villa, es decir que os encontraréis con viejos amigos. ¿Qué os parece?

Sakura se entusiasmó rápidamente con la idea. Yo sabía que hacía casi 1 mes que no veía a su amiga Ino, ya que la primera estaba liada con las misiones y la segunda liada con la floristería de su familia.

Sasuke no dio su opinión, pero se veía claramente que iba a ir a la fiesta, lo notaba en su mirada.

Por mi parte no estaba muy entusiasmado.

Para empezar no sabía de qué se disfrazaría. Para continuar no sabía bailar. Y para finalizar no tenía ganas de ver a Sasuke bailando con alguna de sus fans.

-Vamos Naruto- insistió Kakashi al ver mi vacilación- se que a Iruka le haría ilusión que vinieras, hace tiempo que no te ve.

En ese momento me vi tentado a responderle que él era la causa de que no viera tanto a Iruka, pero me mordí la lengua.

Desde que salían juntos no podía evitar sentirme celoso de ellos. Tenían a alguien a su lado, y eran felices a pesar de ser criticados por muchos al ser dos hombres. Por mi parte no tenía ningún problema por aceptar su relación, pero me hacían recordar que yo no tenía a nadie a mi lado.

De todas formas al final accedí a regañadientes a ir al baile. Tenía ganas de ver a mis amigos.

-De todas formas quería comentaros algo- dijo Kakashi una vez accedimos a ir- A parte de los disfraces deberéis llevar o máscara o antifaz. Es mas divertido intentar reconocer a la gente que conoces o hablar con alguien sin saber quien es y luego descubrir su identidad. Nadie debe de saber de que os disfrazáis hasta que estéis en la fiesta, ¿Entendido?

Los tres asentimos con la cabeza, y una vez la reunión finalizó me dirigí hacia casa, no sin antes ver como Sasuke me miraba de una forma extraña, casi divertida.

(Cambio de escena)

Llegó el día del baile, y siguiendo con las normas no le había dicho a nadie de qué me disfrazaría. Había decidido ir de zorro, como si el propio Kyubi que llevaba dentro me hubiera incitado a hacerlo.

El traje era peludo, evitando que pasara frío, con una capucha que se podía quitar y poner cuando quisiera, y que llevaba incorporadas unas orejitas puntiagudas. Me puse la capucha para que no se viera el color de mi pelo, ya que me reconocerían al instante. El rubio no era muy habitual en Konoha (la villa de la hoja), exceptuando algún que otro clan.

Para rematar el disfraz, llevaba a la altura de la rabadilla una cola peluda y esponjosa, que servía perfectamente de cojín. Era graciosa.

Una vez me hube colocado el antifaz, de un marrón rojizo, como el color del disfraz, pude conjurar el hechizo de transportación. Desaparecí tras una cortina de humo, y llegué casi al momento a la puerta principal que daba paso al baile.

La abrí lentamente y entré.

La música que sonaba era de un estilo barroco, con melodía de clavicémbalo, dándole un aire místico al ambiente, como si te transportaras a otra época.

Con una simple ojeada no logré distinguir a nadie conocido. Los disfraces eran perfectos.

Maldije a Kakashi y a su estúpida idea de no conocer la identidad de los que bailaban en la pista por parejas, siguiendo el ritmo de la música lenta y melodiosa.

Suspiré resignado, y me deslicé al pasillo que llevaban a los lavabos. Me molestaba la capucha y el antifaz, y como Kakashi solo dijo que mi identidad no se debía saber hasta que entrara en la fiesta, no estaba incumpliendo ninguna norma.

No había sido buena idea ir a la fiesta. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no lograba reconocer a nadie? Tenía pocos amigos con los que poder hablar, ya que la mayoría huía al reconocerme como el portador del Kyubi.

Solo mis verdaderos amigos habían permanecido a mi lado cuando se descubrió públicamente mi identidad, hace más de un año.

Pronto me alejé del ruido de la pista de baile y caminé por el pasillo, ligeramente sombrío y solitario.

Con un poco de suerte aún podría desaparecer sin ser visto. Pero cometí un fallo. No noté como alguien me siguió en la oscuridad.

Me detuve cuando oí un ruido tras de mi, pero no pude llegar a girarme.

Unas manos me empujaron de cara a la pared, y un cuerpo varonil me mantuvo firmemente sujeto, sin necesidad de seguir aguantándome con las manos.

Quise gritar, pero la mano izquierda de mi atacante se colocó en mis labios, impidiendo que saliera ningún grito de mi boca.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente, asustado, y comencé a agitarme para liberarme, pero el chico que tenía detrás colocó una rodilla entre mis piernas, asegurando que no me moviera más.

Noté como la mano derecha del agresor me quitaba la capucha y el antifaz, sin dejar que girara la cabeza para verle la cara.

Unos labios húmedos comenzaron a besar mi cuello y mi corazón de detuvo.

No podía ser que quisiera hacerme "eso".

Abrí los ojos horrorizadamente cuando la mano que antes me quitó la capucha comenzó a vagar por mi espalda, bajando la cremallera desde el cuello hasta la cintura.

Mi cuerpo ardía, y me entraron ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar aquello a mí?

Pero de pronto mi corazón de detuvo por segunda vez.

Reconocía aquel olor.

El joven que tenía detrás olía a miso, justo como...

No podía ser.

Pero una segunda coincidencia me llegó a la mente. Mi atacante tenía que agacharse bastante para poder besarme el cuello. Parecía que me sacaba aproximadamente una cabeza...

Toda la sangre que pudo bombear mi pobre corazón parado se dirigió a mis mejillas.

¿Sa...Sasuke?

De pronto noté como la mano dejaba de acariciarme la espalda, y junto a la que me cubría la boca me dio la vuelta.

La persona en cuestión llevaba antifaz, pero pude distinguir entre un millón, los ojos del hombre que me tenía enamorado.

Los labios que antes me besaban el cuello estaban curvados en una sonrisa sarcástica, y por primera vez noté de qué iba disfrazado:

De zorro negro.

El vestido era casi igual al mío, pero en vez de ser de un color rojizo el suyo era completamente negro.

Sasuke me había soltado el cuerpo por completo, aunque continuaba muy cercano a mí.

Levanté el brazo lentamente y le quité el antifaz y la capucha.

La cara del Uchiha quedó al descubierto. El pasillo estaba bastante oscuro, pero pude distinguir un rubor en su cara, aunque intentaba parecer tan fresco como de costumbre.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué...?

Mi voz tartamudeó incoherencias, pero Sasuke las ignoró por completo.

Lo único que hizo fue acercarse aún más a mí, volviendo a apresarme contra la pared, y con una mano me cogió la barbilla, hasta alzarla lo suficiente.

-Dobe, ¿Siempre hay que darte explicaciones para todo?

Lentamente, bajó la cabeza y me capturó los labios con precisión. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y mi rubor se pronunció cuando sentí la lengua de Sasuke pidiendo la entrada a mi boca inexperta.

Comencé a relajarme y mientras le rodeaba la cintura con mis brazos le permití entrar en mis dominios.

El beso duró hasta que a ninguno de los dos le quedaba aire, y tuvimos que detener la batalla que teníamos por conquistar nuevas tierras.

Antes de que hubiera podido recuperar todo el aliento un jadeo se escapó de mi boca.

La pierna de Sasuke volvía a estar entre las mías, pero esta vez algo más arriba, haciendo que toda la sangre que tenía acumulada en mi cara bajara a otra zona de mi cuerpo.

-Sasuke, no-no creo que...- intenté decir, pero el zorro negro no me dejó ni protestar, volviendo a besarme esta vez más intensamente, y moviendo las manos haciendo marcas extrañas conjuró el hechizo de transportación.

Aparecimos en mi casa, más concretamente en mi habitación.

Cuando pude separarme de Sasuke me ruboricé al comprobar que el disfraz solo cubría hasta mi cintura. De alguna manera el Uchiha había logrado bajarme el disfraz sin que me diera cuenta.

Pero de nuevo, antes de que pudiera protestar, Sasuke me empujó a mi propia cama, mientras que me besaba el pecho de arriba a bajo.

-¡Sa-Sasuke, Naruto!- dijo una voz desde la puerta de mi habitación.

Ambos paramos en seco, notando como Iruka, disfrazado de cordero, estaba en la puerta con la cara sonrojada.

-¡Ah! ¡Perdon!- dijo llevándose las manos a la boca- Yo no quería, esto... continuad, yo ya me iba, solo venía para saber si Naruto había ido a la fiesta, y...

Sasuke y yo nos ruborizamos al notar la posición comprometida en la que estábamos.

Sasuke bajó rápidamente de mi pecho y su cara había adoptado el color de un tomate maduro.

De pronto una nube de humo apareció en la habitación, y apareció Kakashi, disfrazado de lobo.

-Iruka, ¿Por qué tardabas tanto en venir? Dijiste que venías para ver si Naruto...

De pronto se calló al ver la situación.

Mi cara pronto alcanzó la tonalidad de Sasuke, pero al notar como yo estaba semi-desnudo en mi propia cama superó el color del tomate, pasando a ser más bien granate.

Kakashi se dio la vuelta y comenzó a rebuscar entre su disfraz. Cuando se volvió a girar llevaba entre sus manos una cámara fotográfica.

-Vamos- dijo sonriendo- continuad, vosotros como si no estuviera.

Sasuke comenzó a apretar los puños fuertemente mientras la vena de la sien se le hinchaba hasta sobresalir bastante de la cabeza.

Dando 4 zancadas se plantó ante un Iruka sonrojado y un Kakashi confundido.

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué vienes a...?

BOOM

El zorro negro cerró la puerta de la habitación con un portazo, y cerró con seguro. Por supuesto los dos maestros que había al otro lado serían capaces de romper un cerrojo tan débil, pero serviría para darles la indirecta.

Volvió a venir hacia mí refunfuñando, pero cuando se plantó delante de mi cama se ruborizó, sin saber como empezar.

-Esto...Naruto, perdóname- dijo simplemente mientras se sentaba a mi lado, sin dirigirme la mirada.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte yo confundido.

Sasuke me miró con expectación, y sonriendo suavemente, sin ningún signo del sarcasmo habitual, se recostó a mi lado.

-Dobe, no debí haberte atacado vilmente por la espalda en aquel pasillo y casi violarte en tu propia casa.

Me ruboricé al recordar sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, y la manera en que mi corazón latía cuando no reconocía la identidad de mi agresor. Pero en cierto modo le agradecía a Sasuke que hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo: para algo había servido.

Incorporándome, me senté a horcajadas en su pecho, y bajé la cabeza hasta que con un simple susurro me oyese.

-Ahora el tonto eres tú. No se puede considerar un intento de violación, ya que ambas partes estaban de acuerdo... al final me ha gustado el baile de disfraces, y eso que no he bailado- agregué con una sonrisa un poco gamberra.

Lentamente bajé mi cuerpo y volví a besar a Sasuke, que rápidamente respondió.

No hacía falta decir nada más. Ambos sabíamos lo que pensaba el otro.

Aquella noche no dormimos...

¡clic!

-¡¡¡¡KAKASHI!!!

OWARI

Hola :) ¿Os ha gustado el fanfic? Jejeje espero que sí. Tengo otro fanfic escrito, y cuando lo pase al ordenador ya lo subiré.

Si os ha gustado enviadme un review please me hacen feliz.

¡Gracias a todos los lectores!

Hasta la próxima.

Megumi014


End file.
